Forever In Your Heart
by kandykane33
Summary: the first chapter should describe the story...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Her life has been a mess since she was born in New York. Her family was hardly there for her, She wouldn't really consider them family. Her friends always ditched her for their girlfriends or boyfriends. She wasn't cared for at all by anyone. No one cared about what she wanted in her life. No one cared that she was unhappy with the way things were going. She could really careless about anything that happens to her, even if it made her happy.

Around the age of thirteen, she fell in love with singing and dancing. She paid the organizations with her own money. She wanted her family to come to some of her concerts. But, they never came because they were always too "busy" to see her. She hated the word "busy" from her family. She wanted to murder the word.

She finally turned eighteen and moved to California. When she told her family, they didn't care one bit that she was moving. She was starting college in two months and couldn't wait to see what changed in her life would happen. She hoped that they were good ones. Yet, she doubted that anything good would happen to her.

One day that summer, she was sitting in Mona's Bar waiting for her drink to get there. She was in a daze the entire wait. "Excuse me?" the waitress asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up.

"Thanks," she said as the waitress set the drink down and walked away.

"Hey, Erika," Johnny said.

"Yeah, Johnny?" she asked as she set her tray down and wiped it off.

He nodded his head in a teenage boy's direction. "Is Bradin okay? He won't talk to anyone."

"I'm not sure. He seems depressed lately. I don't think it's because of the anniversary of his parents' death because it was last month."

Johnny sighed. "Ava is really worried about him," he told Erika, "I think I'm going to try to talk to him." Johnny walked up to Bradin who was sitting at a table for two as he played with his drink. "Hey, B," he said sitting across from the teenager.

He looked up, "Hey, Johnny," he said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Bradin shrugged. "Bradin, everyone is worried about you."

"There's no reason to be," Bradin said looking at Johnny the second time, "I'm fine." Bradin got up and walked out of the bar.

The beach was quiet. It was really odd especially on a hot, steamy day. Bradin walked along the shore a he thought about his life. Nothing was going right anymore. Girls just wanted him for sex. His family wanted him to be something that he's not. His friends weren't exactly his friends. All he wanted was one person who cared about him. It didn't matter to him who it was. Even if it was a younger kid in first grade. He wanted at least one person that cared.

Finally realizing that he wasn't watching where he was walking, he stopped to find himself near the rocky shore. He peered ahead and saw a girl sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean.

"Hi," he said as he walked up to her.

She looked at him. Her beauty took his breath away. She had golden brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and with what he could see, an amazing body. she was wearing greyish comfy pants, with a white spaghetti stringed tank top. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she looked at him.

"Hi," she said.

"This seems weird to you, doesn't it?" he asked. She nodded making him smile. "First off, I'm Bradin," he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Elie," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm really sorry that I just randomly walked up to you. I saw you here and I guess I didn't want to be alone right now."

"Why don't you go to your friends' or something?"

"They're not really my friends. They act like they are when they want something from me."

"Do you want to sit?" she asked.

"Only if you don't mind," he told her. She moved over a little bit on the rock and made room for him to sit. He sat down and stared out at the ocean. "Can I ask you something?" he asked not looking at her.

"Sure."

"Do you ever feel like you have no one to talk to? No one that cares for you? That everyone in your life is just...there?" he asked.

"All the time," she told him.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Well," she began, "I have never had anyone care about me. So, I guess that I'm just used to it."

He looked at her to find her looking out at the water. She had her legs folded, her arms resting upon her knees, and her chin on her arms. "Are you from around here?" he asked.

"No. I just moved here."

"From where, if you don't mind me asking?"

"New York. My life there was a total mess," she said. She let out a sigh as she thought about her life back in New York. "My family didn't care about me one bit. I had no friends. No one cared about me or what I wanted in life. I needed to get away."

"I feel like I need to get away, too," he told her, "I moved here from Kansas two years ago. Since then, I've changed and I don't know how to go back to the happy me. All I want in life right now is a friend who cares and will be there for me when I need him or her."

"It's the same thing that I want. But, I doubt that I'll ever get it."

"Do you want to be each other's friend? We both want the same thing and you seem like the type of person that I need in my life. It's okay if you don't want to," he said not wanting to push her into something that was just thrown out at her.

She sat there and thought for a few minutes about the question that Bradin just asked her. "We can try it. But, I should warn you. I'm not an interesting person at all."

"I'll be the judge of that."

For hours, thw two teenagers talked to each other about each other. They both laughed a lot, and it felt good to them because they haven't laughed like this in a very long time. It was now getting close to night and the sun was setting.

"I think I should get going," Elie said standing up.

"Where are you staying?" Bradin asked her.

"The apartment complex on Ferry," she said.

"I'll walk you. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said standing up.

"Are you going to get in toruble?" she asked.

"No. I'm looking for an apartment so that I can see what living in the real world is like."

She smiled and they walked to her apartment. "Thanks, Bradin," she said.

"Thank you, too, Elie," he said, "Today has been an amazing day."

She smiled making him smile. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Elie walked out of her apartment the following morning around six to go for her morning jog. Every morning since she was in eighth grade, she always got up around five, six on the weekends. It was one of the only ways she would be able to stay in shape until she found a dance studio or a singing career. Yet, she doubted that she would ever become a professional singer.

After her five miles, she walked into a store to get a bottle of water. She was paying the cashier for her water when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Bradin.

"Hey," she said.

He smiled. "Hi."

They walked out of the store together and Elie noticed that Bradin was looking sad. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have a lot on my mind," he said, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," she said. She opened her water and took a sip.

The two walked in silence for several minutes. Bradin looked at Elie as she was drinking some of her water. She looked over at him making him smile. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "How long have you been dancing and singing?"

"Um," she said as she began to think, "I've been singing since I was eight and dancing since I was about five."

"Do you write your own songs?"

"I've tried to. They always turned out like shit."

"I doubt that," he said, "Can you show me a dance and sing a song for me one day?"

"Since you asked," she said, "sure."

He smiled. "You're amazing, Elie," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking over at him.

"You've made me smile so much since last night," he told her, "I got home and I was in the hapiest mood I've ever been in. You're amazing."

She really didn't know what to say to him besides, "Um, thank you, I think."

He smiled again. "Are you busy right now?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

"I was about to go surf on the beach. Would you want to watch me?"

"Don't guys that live in California ask their girlfriends to do that?"

"Yeah. But, as friends for us. You could meet new people. And, maybe you might even be interested in surfing."

"I highly doubt that."

"Come on, El." Then, something popped into his head. "How about we make a deal?" She looked at him strangely. "You teach me to dance and I teach you how to surf."

"You don't know how to dance?"

"I dance. But, I don't think I dance the way you do."

She didn't know what to tell Bradin. She hated making deals with other people. The last deal she made landed her in the hospital. She knew that surfing may hurt a little bit if she fell but it wouldn't cause her that much pain. She sighed.

"Hey," Bradin said stopping them from walking, "What's wrong?"

"Deals and I don't go good together."

"Okay," he said, "Well, how about we hang out later? That won't hurt, will it?"

"I don't think so."

"So, I will be at your apartment around...five-thirty?"

She nodded. They went their separate ways. Elie walked to her apartment and checked her cell phone that was recharging while she was out. She saw that her parents have called several times and left voice mails. She ignored them not wanting to talk to them at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Elie was in her room unpacking a few of her things. She had just got off the phone with her parents and got into one of the worst arguments with them in her entire life. She had just stopped crying and didn't know what else to do. She sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She could feel her dry tears on her face. Crying is what she has done every day since she was really young.

She walked into her bathroom and turned the light on followed by the water and let the water run until it was warm. She went to her hall closet and grabbed a towel. She walked back into the bathroom. She placed her hand under the water and felt that the water was warm enough to splash on her face. And,that is exactly what she did. She cupped her hands under the running water and then splashed it on her face. She did that several more times before taking a deep breath and looking at herself in the mirror.

She hated everything about her.She hated her attitude, her way of living, her family, her lonliness, her looks, and mostly her personality. Her personality is what she wanted to change more than anything else in her life. She shut the water off, unfolded the towel, and dried her face off. She shut the light off and walked into her room where she turned her radio on. It was on commercial and she groaned. She hated that about radio stations. They played too many commercials. She lied down on her bed and waited for a song to play.

Five-thirty came around and Bradin was walking up to Elie's apartment. He knocked on the door and the door opened seconds later revealing Elie. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm all right. I was thinking that we could go out to eat and then just walk along the beach for a while."

"Sounds good. Can I pick where to go?"

"Please tell me it's not Mona's Bar," he begged.

"No. I found this place on my morning jog yesterday. It's a place called...Pete's Grill?" she asked trying to think of the correct name.

"I know what place you mean."

"Was I close at all?"

"Yeah. Very close," he said smiling and they started walking to the restaurant. "How do you like Playa Linda so far?" he asked.

"It's...different than New York. Hotter guys that are more stuck up and concided than the ones in New York. There are more activites to do."

"Do you like it?"

She shrugged. "I've only ran by everything but Mona's Bar and a store where I buy my food and stuff. So, I don't know if I like it or not."

"What about the people?"

"Most of them are self-centered bitches," she told him, "I accidentally walked into a person that I didn't know was behind me and they flipped out."

He laughed. "What? she asked.

"You're funny," he said and received a strange look from her, "No one I know says 'flipped out'. I find it funny that you do."

"And that's another thing about people here," she continued, "They make fun of me because I don't look or act or sound like any of them. Shoot me now before I go shoot someone."

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?"

"I'd miss you," he said making her smile. He smiled back. "It will take a while to get used to this place. Hell, I've been here for almost two years and I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he told her, "Playa Linda is great. However, I can't get used to the fact that this is where I'm going to live for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to live here for the rest of your life, you know," she told him.

"I know. But, I can't see myself living anywhere else for the rest of my life."

"What if you meet a girl and she wants to move away from Playa Linda?"

"Then, that depends on where she wants to live," he said, "And, it also depends on how much I want to be with her."

"And, why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I don't really like anyone near my age here. Well, there is one. But, I don't think she likes me."

"Ask her about it. It won't hurt," she said.

"I know. But, we only hung out a couple times. I don't think she knows the real me yet."

"Well, let her get the chance to know the real you. I'm sure you're not that bad."

He smiled thanking God that Elie didn't figure out that she was the girl they were talking about. For the next ten minutes walking to the restaurant were amazing. Both of them were laughing and having a great time just like the night they met and talked for hours on the rock.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: i dont own 98 degrees's 'true to your heart' or anything else that u recognize. i only own elie and things you are not familiar with._

The two teenagers arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. Elie noticed an arcade inside and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked noticing that she was staring at the arcade.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The two were seated near a window that looked out to the ocean. Once they ordered their drinks and food, Bradin turned to Elie. "Why did you look so sad when you saw the arcade?" he asked her.

"It just brought back memories of New York. When I was little, I always went to the arcade and played video games and DDR."

"I challenge you to DDR after we eat," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"I challenge you to play me in DDR," he said, "I'm one of the best here in Playa Linda."

"Then, you don't need me to teach you how to dance like I do," she said, "If you're one of the best in town, and you know how to dance to DDR, then you're a good dancer like me. I accept your challenge."

He smiled at her as their drinks came. They sat there for an hour and talked about each other and many other random things that Elie always brought up. Bradin began to get butterflies in his stomach when he heard her laugh and saw her smile. He loved them both so much. He studied her beauty since it was the perfect time because he could actually see her and she wasn't looking at him. Her golden brown hair was straightened, her eyes lit up everytime she laughed and/or smiled; he couldn't describe how she looked in words.

"Bradin?" a male voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his friend Lucas with his Bradin ex-girlfriend, Callie.

"Hey," Bradin said weakly.

"How have you been?" Lucas asked.

"Fine. Do you need something?" Bradin asked.

Lucas and Callie backed off and went to sit at a table nearby. Bradin sighed as the waitress came with their food.

"Are you okay?" Elie asked him. He nodded. After that moment, Bradin was silent. Elie didn't know what to do. She was never in this position and felt bad because she felt worthless at that point because she couldn't help him. As she sat there, the music the restaurant was playing came to Elie's mind. Without thinking, Elie began to sing:

_Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes   
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart) 

Elie stopped and peered up to find Bradin smiling at her. She began to blush.

"You're amazing," he said smiling at her.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at Bradin. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your voice," he told her, "It's amazing."

She smiled and looked at her straw as she began to play with it. The food came within several minutes. Throughout the time that they ate, they talked some more about each other. Bradin was falling for her by the second. He didn't know how she was doing it. He was just falling for her so badly. He completely forgot that Callie and Lucas were there. the waitress came back with the check. Bradin glanced at Elie and saw her going into her purse.

"I got it," he told her making her looking at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll pay you back," she said."

"I'll think of a way you can," he said smiling at her.

When the bill was paid, the two walked intothe arcade. Bradin looked at Elie. "I'm not going easy on you."

She looked at him and smirked. "Who said I wanted you to?" she asked. She walked over to the machine and put a dollar in for the both of them. She turned towards Bradin. "You can pick the song," she said.

Bradin searched through the songs as he leaned on the bar behind him. He picked the hardest one he could find. Because the music was similar to today's, many people gathered around and watched the two teenagers battle. After two songs, the two were tied with one win. They looked at each other.

"You're good," Elie said.

He smiled. After the last song, Elie won by 100 points. He smiled as she looked at him. "You're better than I thought Westerly," she told him. After that, they decided to walk along the beach.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked as they walked.

"My aunt was a choreographer for some music company. She was watching me one day because my parents were in meetings. I had to sit and watch her teach groups how to dance and all that jazz. As I watched them, I don't know what happened but I fell in love with dancing."

"So, you're aunt taught you?"

"No. I fell in love with it because of her. I learned from watching music videos and listening to music."

"Why haven't you gone and danced for a celebrity if you're as good as you say you are."

"Now, I never said I was good. What I said was that I wanted to go and become a singer and dancer."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"My parents were suppose to sign the papers and when they read over them, they were like 'you're too young'. They just didn't want me to be happy."

"Well," he began, "after tonight, I believe that you're an amazing singer and dancer."

"Westerly!" a male voice yelled. He looked to his side and saw someone he once considered a friend, Greg. "What's up man?"

"Nothing," Bradin said coldly.

"What has been up with you lately? You haven't returned anyone's phone calls. You've ignored or been cold to everyone you know. You're not you," Greg said.

"Since when do you care? Greg, you've never cared what has happened to me. And, all of a sudden you do now. I should be asking what's up with you."

With that, Bradin walked away in anger. Elie looked and Greg and ran after Bradin.

"Bradin!" she yelled as he continued walking, "Bradin!" He turned around and glared at her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'll go." She turned to walk away when she felt Bradin grab her hand.

"Don't go," he said softly, "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know."

She turned towards him. "You're confused about a lot of things. And when people try to talk to you about it, you flip out at them."

He smiled when she said 'flip out'. "Exactly," he said.

"And yet, you haven't got pissed at me or anything yet."

"Yet?" he asked.

"Yet," she repeated making him laugh. "You realize that every time something bad happened to you tonight, you just smile and start laughing when I say something..."

"When I hear your voice," he told her, "I wish I knew how you did it."

"So do I," she said.

They arrived at Elie's apartment when Elie turned towards Bradin. "Thanks for tonight."

"Thank you, too. It made everything a whole lot better."

She smiled. "I shall see you soon?"

"Oh, you shall," he said smiling back.


	6. Chapter 6

Bradin woke up the following morning with a huge smile on his face. He walked out of his room with his boxers and a t-shirt on and to the kitchen. The rest of his family was in the living room with their breakfast and watching television. His aunt looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning, sweetie," she said.

Bradin walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning."

"Are you feeling okay?" Johnny asked.

"I've never felt any more happier," Bradin told Johnny.

Bradin walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of orange juice. He turned around after washing his cup out and saw everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

They all shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Nikki walked over to her aunt. "I should get going to dance class," she said before kissing her aunt's cheek, "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay. Bye, Nik," her Aunt Ava said.

An hour into the class, Nikki was struggling with the moves. During her break, one of the new teachers walked up to her. "Hi, Nikki," she said.

"Hey, Elie," Nikki sighed.

"Denise wanted me to ask if you wanted extra help with the dance," Elie said.

"Would you mind?" Nikki asked.

Elie smiled. "Not one bit. Don't be afraid to ask me or anyone else here for help. We'll all be glad to help you."

"Can you work with me the rest of the time?" Nikki asked, "I've seen you dance this morning and you were...amazing."

"Sure. Just, come get me after the break," Elie said walking away.

About an hour or so later, the class came to an end. Nikki walked over to her bags and picked them up and walked back up to Elie. Elie was talking to another teacher that she worked with.

"Hey, Elie?" Nikki asked making Elie turn around, "Can you work with me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. No problem. But, as long as you try that move I showed you today."

Nikki smiled and walked out of the danec studio. The walk home was quiet for Nikki. Yet, she loved it because she thought about being someone just like Elie. She really liked elie a lot. Nikki has only known one other person that was like elie, and that was her mom.

Nikki walked into her house. "Aunt Ava! I'm home!" she yelled closing the door behind her.

"Hello, sweetie. How was dance?" Ava asked her niece.

"It was good. They hired a new teacher and she is the nicest person ever. But, she reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Ava asked looking up.

"My mother," Nikki said, "I know it's strange. But, she reminds me of my mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Elie was in her apartment that night going over the moves for the next dance class. For hours, it was all she would do. She sighed eery so often and took a short break. During her one break, a knock sounded upon her door. She stood up from her chair and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, Bradin appeared.

"Hi," she said. With the look on his face, it looked like he needed someone. "Bradin, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Do you wnt to come in? Or rather go somewhere else?" He shrugged. She stood aside to let him walk in. He slowly made his way inside and turned towards Elie as she was shutting the door. "Sit down," she said pointing to the couch, "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head and sat down. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He tok his hands off of his face and folded them in front of his mouth. "What's wrong?" Elie asked sitting beside him.

He sighed as he started talking. "The reason why I moved here to Playa Linda is to live with my aunt. My parents died in a flood back in Kansas." He felt Elie place her hand on his back as tears formed in his eyes. "I blame myself everyday for not making them take me along."

"It's not your fault they're dead. It's mother nature."

"My sister came home today," he continued, "and she mentioned something about our mother. I went ballistic on her. I don't have any reason why."

"Could it be that you were scared to talk about her?"

He shrugged. "That might be it," he said looking at her, "Yet, I don't want to talk about her or my father."

"You should. It may make you feel better," she told him.

"Who am I going to talk to about them?"

"Your family?" she asked, "Someone you trust. Someone who will listen to you."

"Those point to you," he told her. "I know that I don't know you that well. But, I have this feeling that I can trust you with anything that I tell you. Why else would I have come to you?"

For an hour, Bradin poured out all of his feeling to Elie about things about his parents and things that had nothing to do with his parents. He just rambled on and on about many thing and Elie was only listening. It was all that she could do. She didn't know how to help him.

_A/N: it's short and stupid. i know. but i had to get something up. i wont be updating for a while. i have a 10 page paper for english due this week and i'm nowhere near done. i also wont be updating because i'm involved in a lot of shit at school friend wise and its taking up all of my time. sorry. i'll try to update soon_


	8. Chapter 8

Elie and Bradin walked in town that night just talking about Bradin's feelings. His feelings were really deep and Elie noticed that. They talked about what Bradin has told Elie. It made him feel a lot better than he did before he talked about his feelings.

"We've only known each other for a few days," he told her, "Yet I feel like I've known you forever."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"I believe so," he smiled to her.

She smiled back and looked ahead as they continued walking. He looked down at her and smiled as he saw her beauty from the side.

"What were you doing when I got to your apartment? I heard music."

"Did you really?" she asked. "I tried to keep it low so I could dance without disturbing people."

"You care about others even if you don't know them?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you talked to me that one night?"

"The truth? No," she told him, "I thought you were some whacked out guy that would hurt me if I didn't talk to you or something. Now, I can see that I was wrong."

He was falling for her second by second. He didn't know what she was doing to him. They found a bench and sat down to talk some more. He reached for her hand and held it in his. She looked up at him and smiled making him smile back.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm free after one," she told him.

"Would you consider going to the movies or dinner or something with me?"

"Let me know that time and place and I'll be there."

"I'll pick you up around 5:30. There's a club I've wanted to go to for a while. And I haven't found the right person to go with. And..."

"And, you were wondering if I would go with you because I love dancing?"

"Sort of," he said not sure of what to say.

Walking back to Elie's apartment

"Do you think you can teach me a routine you learned?" Bradin asked Elie. The two were still holding hands with thier fingers locked together.

"I think I can pick one up for you to learn," she told him.

He smiled making her smile. When they got to her apartment, they turned towards each other. "Thank you," he told her, "for tonight. It has been one amazing night."

"You're welcome."

"So, tomorrow at 5:30?" he asked. She nodded. She smiled at him and walked into her apartment.

Bradin walked into his house with the biggest smile on his face. He went right to his room and flopped onto his bed and hugged his pillow pretending that it was Elie.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Nikki was at dance class again. They went over the same moves as the previous day and all of the girls got the moves down. During their one break, the head teacher, Becky, of the class took Elie away from everyone else to talk to her.

"I've been watching you for the past few days you've been here, Elie," Becky said, "You've been doing very well. I was wondering if you would be interested in audtitioning for a celebrity."

"You think I'm that good?" Elie asked.

"Good?" Becky asked. "Elie, you're amazing."

"I guess I'll try out."

Becky smiled. "Awesome. Try outs are a week from tomorrow. I can help you train if you want."

"Sounds good."

Nikki walked up to Elie who was at her bag wiping her face with a cloth. She turned towards Nikki who smiled. "What?" Elie asked.

"You just amaze me," Nikki said, "A lot of girls here look up to you."

"I just started here," Elie said.

"I don't think they care."

Bradin walked up to Elie's apartment just before 5:30 and knocked on the door. She opened the door within a minute as she tried to put an ear ring in her ear.

"Hi," she said, "Come on in."

Bradin smiled at her and walked inside closing the door behind him as she walked back to her room. He looked in the direction that Elie walked in and saw her looking at herself in a mirror.

"You're beautiful," he told her. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. She shut the light off of that room and walked out placing something in her back pocket of her pants. "I mean it, though," he told her, "You do look beautiful."

She smiled. "Ready?"

"More than ever," he said opening the door for her. She smiled at him and walked out. He followed and closed the door behind him.

"When was the last time you went dancing like to a club?" he asked her.

"It's been quite a while."

"So, I'm a lucky guy then?" he asked hoping for a yes as he took her hand.

She smiled. "Yeah. You're one lucky guy," she told him intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm glad you moved out here, Elie," he told her, "You make me happy. I think I'd probably be in the hospital or something now if you weren't here."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I promise that I'll tell you after we go dancing. You need to know these in order to judge if you really do like me or not."

"You don't-"

"But, you really need to know. I don't want you to find out from anyone else but me."

The two teenagers arrived at the club and stood in line to get it, which wasn't long because tons of people were inside. They walked inside and Sean Paul's "We Be Burnin'" started playing.

"Oh this is my song," Elie stated.

Bradin took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. For several songs, the two danced and were sweating badly. They walked off of the floor and got a bottle of water each.

"Excuse me," someone said. Everyone looked towards a stage that was in the club. There stood Becky. "I would like to introduce to you two of my dance teachers that are spectacular! Denise and Elie, get your butts up here!"

Elie looked back at Bradin and started walking towards the stage. She was wondering how Becky knew that she was there. She met Denise on the stage near Becky.

"These two lovely ladies are going to perform a routine that they are going to use while trying out for Chris Brown. Hit it DJ!"

The DJ started to play Chris Brown's "Run It" and the two girls started dancing. They heard guys whistling and yelling how hot the moved they were doing were. At the end, the two girls stopped and everyone cheered, mostly the guys. They held hands and took a bow before heading off of the stage. Elie walked up to Bradin who was smiling at her.

"You were amazing," he told her.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning for Chris Brown?"

She shrugged. "I just found out today," she said, "I didn't want to tell you just yet in case you got mad."

"How could I get mad?" he asked, "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled.

Several hours later, the two decided to leave because they were tired. Again, they held hands as they walked along the beach. Bradin couldn't get it out of his head.

"Why did you turn down all of those guys who asked you to dance?" he asked her.

"Because I was with you," she told him.

He stopped them from walking and turned towards her. "I know. It's too early because we're not together yet. But, I need to do this," he told her.

She looked at him strangely. He placed his one hand on her cheek, leaned in and kissed her. This feeling ran through Bradin's body as he felt the taste and sensation of the kiss. He didn't know what the feeling meant. However, he had a hunch. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to look at her. He saw her lick her lips and bite her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I had to see if my feelings for you were true. And, they are real."

He sat her down and sat beside her. He began to tell her about his past relationships and everything that has happened. He stared into her eyes as he told her everything. he saw some face expressions that he did not want to see. Yet, he knew the answer to his question.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Bradin's House

"Where have you been?" his aunt yelled. Then, she noticed that he was smiling. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think I can be any more happier."


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki walked into dance the following morning and set her bag down. She began to stretch when she saw Elie walking with Becky out from the back room. Becky had her arm around Elie's shoulders as Elie was walking with er head down. Girl's surrounded them.

"Girls, girls," Becky said, "please. Elie isn't staying today."

"No," the girls whined.

"Something happened in her family and she needs the day off," Becky told them.

Nikki watch as Elie walked out of the studio in tears with her bag slung over her shoulder. At the end of the day, Nikki grabbed her bag and walked outside to find her brother there.

"Aunt Ava wanted me to pick you up today," Bradin told her. She nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said sadly, "My one teacher just had a family problem and had to leave."

"The one that reminds you of mom?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "She'll be fine, Nik," Bradin told his sister as he placed an arm around her. "Can we make a stop first?"

"Where?"

"Don't tell Aunt Ava or any one yet. But, last night, I went out with this girl and now we're together. I want to see how she's doing."

"Is she why you've been smiling a lot lately?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah."

The two walked up to an apartment and Bradin knocked. A girl opened the door.

"Hey baby," Bradin said. He saw her eyes watery. "Elie what's wrong?"

Nikki looked up. "Elie?"

Elie looked at both of them confused. "Baby, what's wrong?" Bradin asked worriedly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Please tell us," Nikki pleaded, "We want to help."

She stepped aside and let them in. She closed the door behind them and walked over to where her cell phone was. She sat on her couch as she held her phone in the air for the two to hear a voicemail that she receieved.

"Your mother died and it's all your fault! How the hell could you leave like that? How could you leave and not tell us where you are going? Well, you better watch out dear! We'll find you!"

Elie closed her phone and held it in her hands.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked.

"My father," Elie replied.

Bradin sat beside Elie and wrapped his arm around her. Nikki sat on the other side not knowing what else to do.

"Life...seriously hates me," Elie said.

"Don't say that," Bradin said, "If it did, then i owuldn't be here for you. Nikki wouldn't be here for you. You wouldn't have an audition with Chris Brown."

"That's for my talent. I don't know how it happened. But, I don't like dancing anymore."

"What about last night?" Bradin asked.

"And what about the class? You can't give that up," Nikki told her.

Elie sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she told them.

"Don't do something stupid," Nikki told her, "I need you. Without you, I'd suck at dancing. And, I wouldn't have seen the happy Bradin I once knew."

"You really do make me happy," Bradin whispered. "You're an amazing person, baby. Don't listen to your father." Bradin kissed the side of her head and wrapped both arms around her to hug her.

She placed her head on his shoulder. Bradin stood up and brought Elie up. "Let's go to our house."

"No," Elie said, "Not like this."

"You're beautiful," he told her, "And, don't argue. I will win."

"I'll go wash and change real quick," she said looking at her outfit. She was wearing baby blue sporty pants and a white tank.

"Wash up. Don't change," Bradin said, "I like that outfit."

Nikki smiled at the couple. She watched as Elie walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She walked out several minutes later putting her hair half up in a pony tail. Nikki saw Bradin smile. She watched as Bradin walked up to Elie and picked her up and swung her around. He placed her back down and kissed her.

"Okay, okay," Nikki said, "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki, Bradin, and Elie walked into the household of Bradin and Nikki.

"Where have you two been?" a lady in her 30s asked walking up to them. Then, she noticed Elie. "Hi," the lady said.

"Aunt Ava," Nikki began, "This is the teacher I told you about. Meet Elie."

"Hello, Elie," Ava said as she shook Elie's hand.

"Hi," Elie said softly.

"Ava!" a man yelled running up to her.

"Is it Gina?" Bradin asked referring to his younger cousin. The man nodded. Bradin took Elie's hand and walked into a different room and found a little baby in a crib crying. "Hello, Gina," Bradin said sweetly to the baby as he picked her up. "The man and lady you just saw are my aunt Ava and uncle Johnny. They got married last year and had this baby around a month ago."

"She's gorgeous," Elie said as looked at the crying baby in Bradin's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"No. I'll make her cry more. Besides, your aunt won't want a stranger holding her baby."

"No. Go ahead, sweetie," they heard. Elie looked behind her and saw Bradin's aunt standing there smiling. She looked up at Bradin who was handing Gina to her. Elie took the baby into her arms and the baby started to calm down.

"We found a new babysitter," Ava said smiling. "How do you and my nephew know each other?"

"We're going out," Bradin said looking at his aunt, "She's why I've been happy lately. I can trust her with anything."

"Do you two mind watching her for half an hour until Susannah gets home?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem," Elie said.

"If she gets cranky, fix her a bottle from the fridge," Ava said s she and Johnny gathered some things together, "Oh. And, Elie? You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Thank you," Elie said, "But, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No. It's fine dear," Ava told her, "You're already liked here a lot. I'd like to get to know you better."

Elie smiled. "Thank you."

LATER THAT DAY

Elie stayed at Bradin's for dinner. Everyone sat around the table that night holding hands and praying. After the prayer, Bradin kissed Elie's hand and let it go for her to eat.

"So, you're Nikki's dance teacher and Bradin's girlfriend?" Susannah asked Elie.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I was around five years old when I started dancing," she told them.

"She sings, too," Nikki told everyone, "And, she's amazing at it."

"Think you can whip something up for us?" Ava asked, "I'd be delighted to hear you sing and possibly dance."

"As long as Nikki does the dancing part with me," Elie said looking in Nikki's direction.

"Of course!" Nikki yelled excitedly, "But, when will you have the time? You audition for Chris Brown next week."

Jay spat his food out. "Chris Brown?" he asked as Elie blushed with embarassment, "You must be amazing then."

"She is," Bradin and Nikki said.

After dinner, Elie helped carry the dishes to the kitchen. "Don't dear. I got it," Ava told her with a smile.

"It was delicious," Elie said, "Thanks for having me over."

"You're welcome. I'd like for you to come over again soon."

"I just might," Elie told her.

Bradin pulled Elie down onto the couch next to him and placed his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head before wrapping his other arm around her.

"You two are so cute," Nikki said.

Bradin smiled as Elie placed her head on his shoulder. Bradin was flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Elie stopped him when he came across a music channel. On the screen, they showed Bon Jovi's "Have a Nice Day" video.

"Do you like them?" Jay asked.

"I love them," Elie said.

"What's your favorite song?"

"They have one called 'Who says you can't go home' and I am in love with it. I'm also in love with a song 'I Am' that's new as well."

"Can you give us a short concert?" Johnny asked.

"Gina's sleeping," Ava told her husband, "Maybe another time."

"That's fine. I think I should get going."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, "We'd like if you stayed a little while longer."

"No. I have things to do at my apartment."

Bradin stood up and pulled Elie up. "Come on, beautiful."

"Shut up," she said, "Bye everyone."

Ava watched as the young couple walked out the door. "Are you okay?" Johnny asked her.

"Yeah. I feel like I just re-met my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

Within days, Elie prepared for her audition for Chris Brown. The day arrived and Elie waited around with Denise. Both girls were extremely nervous.

"You'll do great, ladies," Becky told them, "Just pretend we're at our studio rehearsing."

The girls were called onto the stage and walked out together. There, they introduced themselves and took their places to dance for their audition.

BRADIN

Bradin, along with Nikki, awaited to see if Elie has made the cut and would go on tour for Chris Brown. Bradin would have gone but it was private auditions. The phone rang and Bradin jumped for it.

"Elie?" he answered.

"No. It's your aunt," he heard, "I'm guessing that you didn't hear anything yet."

"No," he told his aunt, "I'm scared. I don't want her to be hurt if she didn't make it."

"You can't control it, sweetie. Just be there for her if she needs you."

He hung up and sighed. Dinner arrived and they still haven't heard from Elie. Bradin tried her cell phone and it always went straight to her voice mail. Bradin played around with his food.

"Brae," Jay said, "You have to east. Don't worry she'll call."

The doorbell rang and Bradin moved to get up. "Eat," Jay said, "I'll get it."

Bradin watched as Jay walked into the house and answered the door. Within a few seconds, he saw Jay walking with Elie at his side. Bradin got up and ran up to her.

"I got in," she said.

"AH!" He picked her up in his arms and spun her around making her laugh. "I'm so happy for you!" he yelled.

"Congratulations, dear," Ava said getting up and hugging Elie.

"Thanks," Elie said hugging her back.

"What took so long?" Nikki asked.

"They needed us to do a second dance. All of the girls were amazing dancers."

"And, they got the most amazing one," Bradin said kissing Elie.

"Are you hungry?" Johnny asked Elie, "You're welcome to stay."

"No thanks," Elie said, "I already ate." Gina started to cry. Elie saw Ava groan and get up. "Do you want me to get her?"

"Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"It's no problem."

Everyone watched as Elie went to take care of Gina. "Bradin, hang on to her," his aunt told him, "I've haven't seen anyone like her since your mother."

"Letting her go is the hardest thing for me right now," he told his aunt, "You don't know how hard it's going to be for me when she leaves for the tour."

Bradin walked into the house and to his baby cousin's room. He walked in and saw Elie holding Gina as she sang. He smiled. He walked into the room quietly and knelt beside Elie who was sitting in a chair.

"When do you leave?" he whispered not wanting to wake Gina.

"Next Wednesday," she said looking at him.

"That's your birthday," he told her. She shrugged. "Don't give me that. Tuesday, I'll spend the entire day with you."

"Brae," she said.

"No. And, I'll call you all day Wednesday and leave you messages saying how much I miss you and that you'll have an amazing 18th birthday."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hey everyone. i just wanted to tell you that from now on, i don't think i'll post stories after this one. my work is always being stolen. i'm not risking the chance of that again. i can't tell you how much it hurts. not only having your work being stolen, but people who don't even tell you that they've used your ideas. so, if you want me to send you something i'v been working on lately, let me know.

Kaitlin


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: this chapter kind of sucks but the following ones will be better, i hope. to those who reviewed and said they want to read what i'v been working on for a while, it's a book that i hope to publish soon. it's called 'The Mysterious Girl' and it's not good but i was wondering if you'd all want to help me make it better. let me know. enjoy!_

Elie woke up the day before she had to leave for the tour. She groaned as she looked at her clock to find it 8:00 a.m. She buried her face back into her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. Just as she began to drift off, her cell phone rang. She groaned once again.

"Hello?"

"Gooooooood morning beautiful," Bradin's voice sounded.

"I could so kill you right now," she said.

"Aww," he whined, "Come on, baby. You said you'd be up at this time."

"I lied. I just want to sleep. I danced all day yesterday."

"I'll let you go. BUT, you have to meet me on the boardwalk at noon."

"Fine. Please just let me sleep for another hour or so."

"No problem. Bye, beautiful." Elie went to argue but he had already hung up.

Around noon, Elie walked up to the boardwalk and looked around for Bradin. She sighed and closed her eyes. Just as she opened them, hands covered them back up. She smiled.

"Hello beautiful," they whispered.

"Hey Brae," she said. He uncovered her eyes and held a rose in front of her. "Thank you," she said turning around. He kissed her and kept his arms around her after pulling away.

"I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you, too."

He smiled and kissed her again with a little passion.

"Come on you two!" someone shouted. Elie pulled away and saw Bradin's family walking up to them. She smiled.

That day had to have been the best in Elie's life. They took her out to lunch. Bradin battled Elie several times again in DDR. They went shopping and got Elie some things that she could use on the road.That night, Bradin set up a picnic on the beach just for him and Elie.

"Bradin," she gasped when she saw the picnic.

The young couple sat down on the blanket and began to eat. During dessert, Bradin took a piece of cake and held it up to Elie's mouth for her to eat. She opened her mouth and he placed the cake on her tongue. He smiled when he saw a little bit of frosting on her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and they both smiled.

"You had frosting on your lips," her told her.

Her smile grew. He moved so he was sitting behind her and they were watching the sun set. Bradin wrapped his arms around her tightly as she leaned back into him.

"I have something for you," he told her. She looked back at him and he held a box in front of her. She took it from him and opened it to find a silver bracelet. She gasped and picked it up. She noticed an engraving on it. It read, "Elie and Bradin Forever". She smiled up at him.

"Think we'll last that long?" she asked.

"I know we will," he told her as he hooked the bracelet around her wrist. She kissed him. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there around 6:30," he told her, "You're not leaving without saying bye to me."

"Wouldn't have imagined it," she said. She looked down at her watch. It read 8:50. "I think I should get back. I still have some things to pack."

Bradin stood up and pulled her up. As they began walking, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. It waa a little after nine when they arrived at her apartment door. Bradin placed the basket down and picked Elie up giving her a long hug.

"Good night, baby," he told her.

"Night hun."

Morning approached quickly. Elie was up bringing her bags out to the living room when the doorbell rang. She walked up to the door and opened it to find Bradin.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss.

"Tired as hell," she said sitting on her couch before covering her face.

"Okay. I told you this before," he said sitting beside her, "You do NOT cover your face around me for any reason what so ever."

"I'm tired and just woke up ten minutes ago."

"I don't care. Never cover that beautiful face of yours," he told her, "Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose. "Happy Birthday."

"Brae, yesterday was enough."

"But, yesterday wasn't your real birthday. We were just celebrating what we couldn't celebrate today." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I really hope you have a good time baby. And, I WILL miss you more than you know."

"I'll miss you, too," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

Elie and Denise waited in the rehearsal room with three other girls for the choreographer to come in and teach them. Elie sat with her back against a wall. She sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and the choreographer walked in. For two hours, everyone dancing took a break and saw the choreographer walk up to Chris Brown. He walked up to Elie.

"You're pretty good," he told her.

"Thanks."

"I think this girl is going to be the head dancer in my new video."

"She's new though," Jane the choseographer said.

"Who cares? She's really good," Chris Brown said with a smile.

Hours later, Denise and Elie left the studio until the following day. Elie checked her cell phone and saw that she had a voice mail.

"Hey baby. It's me. I know you're at rehearsal. But, I wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot and can't wait to hear your voice again. Call me back."

Elie smiled. "Bradin?" Denise asked.

"Yeah."

"You two should just get married."

"Why?"

"When I met you, you weren't this happy at all. When I saw Bradin around town, he was miserable and now he can't stop smiling. I've never seen him this happy."

Elie dialed Bradin's number as she and Denise got to their hotel room. "Hello?"

"Hey hun," she said.

"Baby!" he shouted, "How are you?"

"Tired," she told him as she sat on the bed.

"Tell him what happened today," Denise said.

"Tell me," he begged.

"It's nothing big. He just told me that I might be the head dancer in his next video."

"That's awesome baby. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. How are you doing?"

"I'm missing you like crazy. I'm so bored and lonely without you here."

"I'm sorry. We get about two days off in a few weeks. I should be able to come back around that time."

"I know. But, I guess I'll just have to listen to your amazing voice and watch for you in the magazines for now huh?"

"Amazing voice?" she asked.

"You heard me baby," he said, "Amazing voice. And, don't argue with me."

"Fine." Elie looked at Denise who was smiling. "What?" she asked.

Denise shook her head. "Let's go."

"Brae baby, Denise and I are going to go out for a while. "I'll call you when I get back. I have to recharge my phone."

"All right. Have fun baby."

"Bye hun," she said before hanging up.

"Do you think you two will last until the end of the tour?"

"I hope so," Elie said, "He is amazing."

Weeks later, Bradin and Nikki were watching music videos on the television. Chris Brown's new video came on and Nikki's eyes perked up. "It's Elie," she said pointing to the television.

The family came running and gathered around the television to watch Elie dancing in the video. Bradin smiled and got up as the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey. It's Denise."

"Hi. Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Denise said.

"Denise, what's wrong? Is it Elie? Tell me that she's okay."

"She's fine."

"Then, what's going on?"

"Maybe she isn't okay. Her father found us and he and Elie got into it."

"What happened?"

"Her father said some things to her and it tore her up. Today at rehearsal, she was fucked up. She messed everything up."

"Where is she now?"

"In the bathroom taking a shower," she told him.

"Do you know what he told her?"

"She won't say yet. She needs time to think about everything."

Br0dain sighed. "Tell her that I love her."


	16. Chapter 15

"WHAT?" Elie yelled to Denise.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you." Elie looked around in disbelief and sat on her bed as tears filled her eyes. "Don't do anything now. You're going to see him tomorrow." Denise sat beside her best friend as she was crying. "What guy or person has ever said that to you and meant it?"

"No one," Elie cried.

"I know Bradin. He means it," Denise told her friend.

Elie looked at her friend and saw her smiling. Denise got up and 'accidentally' touched Elie's bracelet. Elie looked down at her wrist. She ran her fingers over the engraving and then laid down on her bed.

Bradin sat in his room listening to music. He was really hoping that he didn't scare Elie off when he told Denise to tell Elie that he loves her.The lyrics entered his mind and he closed his eyes. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He pictured the day that they hung out before she left for the tour. He smiled at how happy she was that day and how happy she made him just by smiling.

"Brae?" his aunt asked knocking on the door.

Bradin got up and turned the music down. "What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." He turned his music back up. He closed his eyes.

_"Hey baby," Bradin said. He walked up to her and held her tightly. "Don't leave me ever."_

_"It's the farthest thing from my mind, Brae," she whispered._

_"I love you so much, Elie."_

_"Brae?"_

_"What?" he asked._

"Bradin," he heard again. Then, he felt someone shake hm softly and run their hands through his hair.

He shot up from his bed and saw Elie sitting at his side."Elie!" he screamed as he threw his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him as well. Bradin tightened his grip never wanting to let her go.

"Brae, can you let go? I can't breathe," she said.

He smiled and pulled away. He leaned back in and kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled away. She put his forehead against his. He smiled once again.

"You're too adorable," he whispered.

He stood them up. They walked out to where everyone else was. Everyone smiled and hugged Elie.

"How have you been?" Ava asked.

"I've been okay," Elie said.

"How's life on the road? Derrick asked her.

"Tough. Long. Hard. Tiring." Everyone smiled. "I'm glad to be back though," she said.

"How long?"

"Just until tomorrow," she said, "I leave around nine."

Everyone but Elie saw Bradin's face fall from happy to sad/scared. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders an pulled her into his side. Elie saw Ava bringing Gina out to her making her smile.

"Hey Gina," she said. Gina screeched and laughed. Bradin smiled at how happy his cousin was to see his girlfriend.

_A/N: hey everyone. hope you enjoyed that chapter. sorry it's short. but i wanted to get something up before christmas. i wanna warn u that you might hate me for the next few chapters or so. MERRY CHRISTMAS! i hope you all have a good christmas._


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N:this chapter contains the click five's "say goodnight" which i do **NOT** own. it went along with what this chapter was about. if i interpreted it wrong, im sorry but i think it says what the chapter is about. and sory if this chapter rushes. i just needed to get this idea out before i forgot it. and this isn't what i was tlaking about in the previous chapter, about you all hating me. enjoy_

Elie, Bradin, and Bradin's family sat in Mona's Bar catching up with each other. No one but Bradin seemed to notice that Elie wasn't herself. She heard the music playing and closed her eyes. Then, she started singing.

_Our seperation has it's faults  
But I don't wanna leave it all  
So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to breathe_

Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight

We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn

Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight

Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream,tomorrow's on it's way  
So just walk away

Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight

Baby just say goodnight

Elie looked up at everyone who was staring at her. She felt something on her cheek and wiped it to find that it wa a tear. She got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Elie!" Bradin yelled running after her, "Elie!"

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her towards him to find tears down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Baby, calm down," he told her soothingly as he felt her grip his shirt, "Please, baby. Calm down."

Then, he heard her whisper, "I don't want to let you go."

He pulled away from her. "What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath. "I was offered to appear in a new movie that deals with dancing."

"That's amazing," he said with a smile. Then, it faded away. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm going to have to move to Los Angeles," she told him, "if I agree to do it."

"Why do you care about what I think?" he asked stepping away from her.

"You're my boyfriend. If you want to break up, I understand. I don't want you waiting around for me. If you still want to be together, we'll be separated for a few more months. I just want you happy, baby," she told him.

"Did you agree to do it already? You're just asking me now so you can tear my heart to pieces?"

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "I'd never do that. I told them I would give them my decision when I got back tomorrow night. I won't do it if you don't want me to. I know we're already not seeing each other as much. If it hurts you not to see me for months, I won't do it."

"I can't let you do this," he told her, "You have to do the movie. I don't want to stop you if you want to do it, even if it risks not seeing you for more months."

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back never wanting to let her go. "Spend tonight with me," he whispered into her ear, "all night. Not just from 6 to 10 or whatever."

"Okay," she said.

That night, Elie and Bradin were laying on her bed watching television. Neither of them were paying attention to it, though. Bradin leaned down and kissed Elie passionately. Next thing tey know, they're sliding each other's clothes off.

Morning arrived and Bradin awoke in the bed alone. "Elie!" he yelled shooting up from the bed.

She ran into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He sighed with relief and laid back down taking deep breaths. "Brae baby, what's wrong?"

"I thought you left," he said.

"I wouldn't leave without waking you and saying so," she said sitting on the bed beside him. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He shook his head. He rested his head on a pillow that was wrapped in his arms. All he could do was stare at his beautiful girlfriend. "I leave in about an hour," she told him knowing he wanted to know how long until she left. He nodded and continued to stare at her.

"I love you," he whispered, "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know why I let you go instead of staying here."

She leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled away, she found herself being pulled in to kiss him again. Then, she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt him slide his hands up her shirt making her pull away.

"I'm sorry. I'm crazy in love," he told her tucking her hair behind her ear.

"If you feel like you can't live with me being in L.A. for this movie, you can move on if you find another girl you want to be with."

"I doubt that it's going to happen."

"Ya never know."

He smiled and kissed her again.


	18. Chapter 17

A few weeks passed. Elie and Bradin grew apart. They only talked about once, if they were lucky, twice a week. Weeks soon turned into months and Christmas time arrived. Bradin was hoping that Elie would come home and spend at least a few days with him. Elie, on the other hand, was raising money and toys for charities and hospitals in California. All of the kids loved her and Denise. As the two girls were playing with several kids at a Los Angeles hospital, they both heard something they never thought they'd hear in front of kids who were at young ages.

Bradin and Nikki were watching MTV as they waited for dinner two days before Christmas. It was ten to the hour and MTV News came on. They began talking about Mariah Carey and other celebrities. Then, they mentioned Elie's name making everyone gather around the television as they showed the incident in the hospital.

"Who do you thinkthey are!" Elie yelled to another dancer of Chris Brown's, "You don't go and tell kids that Santa isn't real!"

"Oh but I can," the girl said.

"You just ruined their life! Not only did their parents start working more to pay off these bills, not only are they feeling lonely, sad, and confused, now they don't have anything to believe in anymore!"

"What's it to you!"

Elie sighed and calmly said, "Because I know what these kids are going through. I lied about my life. The only thing I didn't lie about is why I left Florida. Go on and make fun of me. I don't give a damn anymore." Then, they showed Elie leaving the hospital.

Bradin stared at the television not believing what he just heard and saw.

_A/N: sorry it was so short. i didn't wanna rush into what was going on just yet._


	19. Chapter 18

Elie walked into her apartment days after Christmas. It was the end of making the movie she was going to appear in with tons of kids. She hasn't spoken to Bradin for about two weeks. She didn't want to face him after the incident at the hospital knowing that he probably saw it on television.

She looked around at the place remembering the place. She sighed and threw her bags into a closet. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to face anyone, especially after she lied to everyone. She walked into her kitchen and realized that she needed to go food shopping. She grabbed her purse and opened the front door. There stood Bradin.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I needed time to myself," she said. She closed the door and went to walk away not wanting to talk to him anymore. She felt him grab her arm.

"I'm not through with you," he said. She pulled away and continued to walk away, "Elie god damn you!" he screamed pinning her against a door.

"Fuck off!" she yelled trying to break free from him. He got so pissed at her and pushed her against the door. "Ah!" she yelled as pain shot through her back.

"Elie," Bradin began, "I am so-"

"Bullshit," she said running away.

Bradin sat in the back of his house not believing what he just did.

"Bradin, what's going on with you?" Jay asked sitting next to the teenage boy.

"I saw Elie and I let my anger get the best of me. I pushed her because she wouldn't talk to me."

"Push?" Jay asked, "As in abusive push?"

Bradin nodded. "God I'm such a bitch!" Bradin yelled. He got up and ran into his room. He locked his doors and began trashing his room and punching his walls. Once he stopped, he let tears fall down his face. He walked up to his dresser, opened it and pulled it out.

That night, Elie was watching television to help her fall asleep. Just as she drifted off, she heard the breaking news music from the news. She opened her eyes.

"Nineteen year old Bradin Westerly is holding himself in his room with a gun threatening to shoot himself." 


	20. Chapter 19

Elie ran up to the house where Bradin was holding himself. She looked around for Bradin's family.

"Elie!" Nikki yelled.

She ran up to them and stopped when Jay stepped in front of her. "How could you show your face here?" he asked, "You're the reason he's doing this. Get the hell out of here before I kill you."

"Jay!" Nikki screamed making Ava walk up to them.

"What's going on?" Ava asked noticing Elie glaring at Jay.

"I was just leaving," Elie told Ava.

"No!" Nikki screamed, "You're the only one that Bradin wants to talk to."

"She put him in there!" Jay hollared at the fourteen year old girl, "She should be the one wanting to kill herself."

"Fine," Elie said, "Don't expect me to come to his funeral." She walked away.

Bradin sat on his bed trying to ignore everything that was happening outside of where he was. He held the gun in his hands and just stared at it. He didn't even know why he was doing this. He put his head phones on and just started listening to music. He moved so that he was sitting up with his back was on the wall by his headboard. As he listened to the music, tears formed in and escaped his eyes thinking of what he was doing. He got up, walked to his door, and opened it to find Elie standing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought I could stop you," she said with no emotion, "After all, I DID put you here."

He looked at her with confusion and shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I told you already. I'm here to stop you."

"The real reason," he told her. He walked into his room and picked up the gun. He looked up at her and saw her with a gun. "What are you doing?"

"If you do it, then I do it, too," she told him.

"Elie-"

"Why the hell are you doing this?" she asked, "Why are you threatening to kill yourself?"

"I don't know," he said sitting on his bed, "After I pushed you and saw you run off, I thought that I was going to turn into an abusive guy. I didn't want that. And, I'm sorry that I pushed you. My anger got the best of me."

"Sometimes, when people do what you did, they realize that it was wrong and never do it again," she told him, "They don't hold themself in their room with cops and news crews outside waiting to see what they're going to do."

"Elie, I don't get you one bit."

"As you have heard, I lied about my life, most of it that is. But to what I was saying, you should have waited for me to come around. I would have told you as soon as I stopped thinking about it. You're my boyfriend. You should wait until I'm ready to talk about it."

"But, two weeks?" he asked.

"It shouldn't matter how long it takes. You need to understand what I needed to think about. You saw what happened, Bradin. You should understand that."

"I haven't been in a relationship this long. As a matter of fact, I haven't been in this type of relationship ever. I don't know what to do or how. How did you get by the cops?"

She shrugged. "I snuck in where there were no cops or anything. However, why didn't you just end it if this was too much for you?"

"Beause I love you," he told her, "I can't imagine what I would do without you, Elie."

Everyone outside of the house waited to see what Bradin would do. Ava felt bad for forcing Elie to go like she did. She didn't even let the teenage girl explain her side. As everyone waited, a gun shot shattered Bradin's window followed by another one that no one knew where it went.


	21. Chapter 20

People waited inside of the ER waiting room to find out if Bradin was going to be okay or not. It turned out that Bradin raised the gun in front of Elie to his head and she fought to get the gun away from him. However, it went off twice. The first one shattered the window and the second hit Bradin in the lower part of his leg. Ava peered up from holding her crying niece and saw the doctor.

"Ava Gregory?" he asked walking up to her. She nodded as she stood up. "Your nephew will be fine. We got the bullet out. It pierced the inside of his inner thigh. he will be ready to go home in about twenty minutes. If you follow me, you can see him."

Ava brought Nikki up and Derrick as well and they walked to see Bradin followed by Jay, Johnny, and Susannah. Nikki ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine," he said with no emotion not even hugging her back.

"The doctor wants to see him back in two weeks," the nurse told Ava, "He can go home anytime."

Ava hugged her nephew tightly and cried as the nurse left the room. "Why?" was all she could ask.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. Where's Elie?"

"How can you think about her?" Jay asked, "She put you into this situation."

Bradin glared at Jay. "How can you show your face near me? She told me what you said to her before she snuck in. You made her feel worse than I did when I pushed her!" He groaned. "Get me away from him and out of this hospital. I need to talk to Elie."

"Bradin," Johnny said, "you need to calm down. We'll find her for you."

Bradin made his aunt drive to Elie's apartment to see if she was there or not. He pounded on her door yelling her name for five minutes and got nothing. he sighed and walked, using his crutches, to his aunts car. He remained to himself for days. Nikki tried to talk to him about Elie. But, he ignored her not wanting to hear from anyone unless it was Elie.

He sat in a seat at Nikki's dance recital that he was forced to go to. He hunched in his seat mumbling about how he hated everything that was going on in his house. Music started and he heard her voice. He peered up and saw Elie on the stage talking and introducing the night. He got up not telling anyone where he was going, and walked backstage.

"Elie," he said quietly, "Elie!"

She turned around. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked. "You shouldn't be back here."

"I need to talk to you. Right now is that time."

"No. It's not. I need to help these girls get ready for their routines. Now leave." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "Bradin!" she said trying not to cause a scene. Bradin walked dragging Elie into a small room. "What's the deal?" she screamed.

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait!" she screamed.

"I've waited too long to talk to you. You haven't talked to me in days."

"I tried to! I called your house and someone told me that I should leave you alone and face the fact that we can't be a part of each other's lives any longer!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Elie, I can't live my life without you."

"And how many girls have you told that to?" she asked him. "How many times do I have to tell you that we can't be together?"

"I don't care what it takes!" he bellowed, "I am going to do whatever it takes to get you to stay with me! Elie, I need and love you with all my heart. How can you tell me that you don't feel the same way that I do?"

She sighed and tried to walk out but felt Bradin take her hand. "Don't go. Talk to me. Please."

She sighed once again. "After the show, there's a party for the girls. Everyone is invited. We'll talk there." She walked passed him to go help the rest of the girls.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: this chapter contains cherie's 'older than my years'. it doesn't go along with the story or anything. i just happen to like the song.. enjoy_

The end of the recital came. The girls took a bow and Nikki took a microphone from Becky.

"Hope you all enjoyed tonight. We have a special treat for you. As all of you heard, our two teachers, Denise and Elie went on tour for Chris Brown months ago. And, Elie was offered a deal to be in a movie. There's a special talent she has that not many know about. So, she's going to sing a song for everyone. Give it up for Elie!"

Bradin smiled when he saw Becky push Elie onto the stage once everyone was clapping. He knew Elie had no idea that she was going to sing. Denise turned on the song Elie always sang on tour.

_You say that you are leaving  
They say that I'm to young for you  
You say its for the better  
And that one day soon I will understand_

I believe that I know you like no other lover  
I believe

(Chorus)  
My love is stronger than my years  
It's wiser then your fears  
It's telling you to stay and not to go  
Love is wisdom from the heart   
It tells us who we are  
So look beyond my years  
I'm older then my tears

You say that life's a journey  
They say I'm only at the start  
You say its the beggining  
But it feels like the end  
Your friends will be apart

And I believe that you know me like no other lover  
Do you believe?

(Chorus)

Don't let my innocence decieve you  
Because there's more to me then meets the eye  
Don't let these feelings turn to sorrow  
There's no good in goodbye

(Chorus)

Love is wisdom from the heart  
It shows us who we are  
So please look beyond my years  
I'm older then my tears 

After she sang, everyone gave her a standing ovation. At the party after the dance, Bradin looked around for Elie and couldn't find her. He walked up to Nikki.

"Where's Elie?"

"I don't know. She disappeared after she sang."

Bradin walked on the beach away from the party. He looked around looking for the girl that he wanted to talk to. He stopped walking when he arrived at the rocks, the rocks where he met Elie months ago. He remembers that day very well. He randomly walked up to her and they just started talking. He couldn't believe how far they have got, relationship wise.

He turned to walk back to the party when he saw her sitting on a rock not far from where he was. He smiled and walked up to her. "Hey," he said.

She looked up at him and half smiled. "Hi."

"You did amazing," he told her, "Your voice is amazing." She nodded and looked back out at the ocean. She felt him sit next to her. She tried to hide the tears on her face from him so he wouldn't ask what was the matter. "Elie," he said softly, "talk to me."

"I don't know what to say or do anymore," she said not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because I always get bitched at," she told him, "No matter what I do in life, I always do the wrong thing."

"Let me tell you something. Being my girlfriend wasn't something bad. Becoming a dancer for Chris Brown wasn't bad. Being a part of that movie wasn't bad. Being in my room when I had a gun in my hand threatening to kill myself wasn't bad. Being here, talking to me after what I did isn't bad."

She moved her head so she was facing opposite of Bradin. He moved her head. "I have met one other person like you. That person was my mother. My entire family loves you because it feels like my mother is still here."

"So I'm only loved because I'm a rememberance. Hmm, k sweet," she said.

"But, I love you because of who you truly are. Not because you remind me of my mother," he told her, "I love the way you smile, the way you make the girls in your class smile, and how you make my family smile. You care so much about others. You would give anything to have anyone live. And, I realized that that was the reason as to why you fought with me over that gun. When I got shot, all I wanted to do was see and talk to you. I never got to thank you for making me realize how stupid I was acting those days."

"How can you say that?" she asked, "I lied to you."

"I don't care. If you want to tell me, I'm ready to listen."

She shook her head not wanting to but she knew that she had to. "When I was born, my parents, my real parents put me up for adoption because they were too young to raise a child and they were against abortion. When I was put into a foster home, I was beaten badly and spent a lot of time in the hospital. I was in the hospital for quite some time because when they doctors were examining a bruise, they found something else in my body. I had internal bleeding of my one kidney. For months, I went to treatment and I guess that I recovered.

"So, I was put into a special home. There, I was able to learn dancing since it was the only thing I could do. The people were nice at first but I was rarely noticed. Before I left, they said that they were forced to take me in. They never wanted me. They wanted me to die. Now, here I am, pouring the truth out to you not knowing what to expect."

He smiled at the last part. "I'm sorry that all of that happen to you," he told her, "You don't deserve to be treated the way you have been by people."

"No shit," she said tears pouring down her face. "I make everyone else happy. No one gives a damn about how I feel."

"Now that's bullshit," he told her, "I care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have wanted you in my life. You mean so much to me. If you're not happy, I will do whatever I can to make a smile appear on your face. Even if it's a tiny one."

"I wish I could believe you," she said quietly.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I'm moving to L.A. for good. I was offered a record deal while I was on tour. I can't be with you anymore."


	23. Chapter 22

"What do you mean you were offered a record deal?" he asked.

"A producer came up to me. She asked if I'd be interested in a deal with her. I agreed to do it," she told him.

"How? When?"

"A few months ago, I was in the middle of a restaurant and a song came on the radio. I just started singing and I guess she loved it."

"Why didn't you get my side of this like you did for your whole movie deal?"

"Because I agreed when you were in the hospital, right after the whole shotting thing. I decided that I couldn't stay here anymore. I can't cause anyone else pain in this town."

"You're causing me pain by telling me that you can't be with me. Elie, you don't get how much you are needed here."

"I do," she said, "I just don't care."

Elie moved to get up when she felt Bradin grab her hand. "Please don't go," he said softly, "You can't walk away without admitting your true feelings for me."

"Believe me," she told him, "I've done it before."

"Elie, I am begging you. Stay. Don't take the deal."

"It's too late, Bradin!" she screamed, "I called yesterday. I leave tomorrow."

"Call her up. It's a mistake."

"Fuck off!" she yelled with tears down her face. "Brae, I need this."

"And I need you," he said as their lips met full force. Bradin wrapped his arms around her, dropping his crutches. Elie placed her hands on his chest to try to push him away. However, they traveled up and wrapped around his neck. She began to kiss him back. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.

"Bradin, please don't," she whispered, "You're making this harder."

"That's the whole point," he told her, "You can't go."

"You need to move on, Bradin. I'm not the one for you."

"Yes you are. Elie, if you go, at least still be with me. I can't live another second without knowing that you're not in my life. I love you Elie. I love you more than anyone else. I know that I've had bad relationships in the past. And now, I'm old enough to know that when I have something good, I don't let go of it. I'm not letting go of you. You have my heart. You have all my love. No one will take it from you unles you let them."

_A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. the last part i kinda went through just last week. my boyfriend told me that, not word by word, but in a similar way. not sure how many chapters are left but it'll come to an end shortly._


	24. Chapter 23

A few weeks later, Elie sat in her dressing room waiting for her concert in Orlando, Florida to start. She has been writing songs lately about how she's been feeling since she left Bradin. It killed her so much. However, she needed singing and dancing. She sat staring at a blank piece of paper and listened to Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten" as she thought. She started singing and got up dancing around the room.

"Elie!" someone yelled pounding on the door. She jumped and shut the music off. She opened the door to find her manager there. "Get ready," she said. Elie nodded and put her work away. "Are you okay?" her manager asked.

"Yeah," Elie said softly.

"Does this have to do with that boy you were with before you became a celebrity?" Elie looked up at her manager. She watched as her manager walked up to the desk and take a picture of Elie and Bradin on the beach holding each other. "You love him, Elie. Why did you leave him?"

"To become a singer," Elie said walking out of the room.

Elie waited for her time to go on stage. Her opening act, a new artist named Fantasy, ran off the stage after they performed.

"Good luck, girl," a member, Janice, said hugging Elie, "They all love you."

Elie half smiled and looked at the crowd from backstage. She sighed and leaned against a wall. "Five minutes," the stage manager said to her. Elie could feel tears in her eyes and tried to fight them off before she went onstage.

"What's wrong?" Gabby, another member of Fantasy, asked.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Get the kid off of your mind!" Janice yelled, "He's turning you bad. You need singing, Elie."

Elie turned and walked to her spot to get ready for her act. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought to herself. As she got ready, she hoped that nothing would happen to her during her show.

Bradin drove home from school trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Since that day, Elie has been the only thing on his mind. He still couldn't believe that she chose music over him. He stopped at a red light when the radio caught his attention.

"This next artist, Elie, have you heard what happened, Antony?"

"Yeah. How she overdosed right before a concert the other night in Los Angeles?" Antony asked Gary.

"Exactly. No one knows why she did it. She just collapsed on stage not responding to anyone or anything."

Bradin got onto the thruway and drove to Los Angeles. All he wanted at that point was to find Elie and see how she was doing. When he arrived at the first hospital, he saw tons of people outside of hit holding signs. He knew that this was the hospital which Elie was at. He parked his car and ran into his hospital.

"I need to see Elie Connolly," he said when he arrived at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, dear," the receptionist told him, "Because of her popularity, only her managers, those on tour with her, and family are allowed inside."

"I am family," he told them, "I'm her cousin."

"She's in room 543," the receptionist told him.

"Thank you," he said before running towards the elevators. He waited in the elevator and kept talking out loud for it to go faster. When the doors opened, he ran out and looked for her room. "Elie!" he yelled running into her room.

"Excuse me," a man said, "who are you?"

"My name is Bradin. I used to go out with her. Please, let me see her. If I lose her again, I'll die."

"You're Bradin?" a girl asked walking up to him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gabby. And, this is Janice. We're the group Fantasy that Elie was on tour with." Gabby looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I love her. I can't lose her again. If I can't see her, just tell me how she's doing."

"She hasn't woken up since she collapsed, which was two days ago. You can see her," Janice said.

Bradin ran up to the bed and saw her breathing through a breathing mask. He shook his head and tried to hold back his tears. A tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away.

"Why baby?" he asked sitting on the bed, "Why did you do this to yourself? Did you think that no one needed you? Did you think that no one cared about you? Did you think that no one loved you? Let me tell you something. I need you more than anything. You're the only thing that I need in order to be who I was. Elie, you have changed me. You made me turn from that bad surfer boy to the Bradin I was before my parents died. You showed me what life is all about. Please, don't leave me here alone."


	25. Chapter 24

Bradin walked into his house the following afternoon. He just drove from LA back to Playa Linda. Elie still wasn't up when he left the hospital hours prior to then. His aunt walked up to him.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she told him. She brought him into her arms and hugged him tightly. She could feel him start to cry. "How did you get in to see her?"

"I told them that I was her cousin at the front desk. When I went up there, they recognized me from pictures and let me see her. I can't lose her, Aunt Ava. How did you find out?"

"Nikki saw it on the news. How was she when you saw her?"

"She wasn't up. They said she hasn't woken up since she collapsed."

"Just be glad that you don't have any classes today," she told him moving his hair out of his face, "Go wash up or sleep. You look like you need sleep."

He nodded and walked into his room. He closed the door and broke into tears. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone else because he didn't want to show anyone how much he needed Elie and how much this hurt him. Since she left him, he hasn't showed his true feelings about it and needed to get them out at that second.

Days passed since Bradin left the hospital. He wan't allowed back up there because someone found out that he lied about being Elie's cousin. That made him upset. Every night, he would cry himself to sleep because he wasn't able to see her or find out how she was doing. He walked into his house late one night. He has been working hard on a paper for one of his classes.

"Hello, dear," Ava said. He half smiled at her. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head and walked into his room. He heard the doorbell ring but didn't get it. He started to put some things away and get changed for bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hold on," he said. He put a shirt on and opened his door. There stood his aunt.

"Someone dropped this off for you," she said handing him an envelope. He stood at the doorway of his room and opened the envelope up. As he glanced at it, it appeared to be a song.

_A/N: short i know. but i didn't want to wait any longer to update. there was suppose to be a song at this point that i wrote but it's still under construction it shall be in the next chapter tho. hope you enjoy._


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: hey everyone. the song included in here is something i wrote, and i know it sucks. but bare with me. i wrote it quickly and didn't care if it rhymed like most songs do. i just wrote it to fit in with the storyline. yet, it sounds kinda like a poem? if u think it's that good, please dont steal it. i beg of you. if u steal it, i will hate you forever. if u wanna use it, ask me before hand. please? that's all im asking of any of you. enjoy_

Bradin read over the note.

"_I can't tell you_

_How wrong i was_

_I've lied to you about it all_

_I've hid my true feelings from you_

_It hurts to hold them_

_Inside of my heart_

_But, I can't keep them in any longer_

_Now_

_Chorus_

_I'm flying_

_Soaring_

_Trying_

_To find a way back to you_

_Flying_

_Soaring_

_Dying_

_If I can't get back to you_

_I sit here_

_Looking out the window_

_Wondering why people love_

_I stare at your picture_

_Not believing what I have done_

_I've lost you_

_And now_

_Chorus_

_All I want is a chance to be yours again_

_I will do whatever it takes_

_Just to find a way back to you_

_I don't care if we're together_

_I don't care if we're friends_

_All I want is to be_

_Forever in your heart_

_Which is why_

_Chorus 2x's"_

Bradin smiled. He looked around and saw his family standing around him wondering what it was he read. He walked out of his room and onto the beach with the biggest smile on his face. He looked around hoping to find her and tell her something very important. He walked along the beach until he arrived at some rocks. He saw a figure standing in the middle of rocks far from him. He took out his phone and dialed her cell phone number hoping she was the figure before him. As he heard it ring, he saw the figure reach for somthing in its pocket and put it against their ear.

"Hello?" her voice sounded.

"Boy do I miss hearing your voice," he told her.

"Who is this?" they asked.

"Look to your left," he said. The figure turned to their left and Bradin waved. They walked up to Bradin and of course, it was Elie. He smiled, closed his phone, and placed it in his pants pocket. "How are you?"

She shrugged as she put her phone away. She looked up at him and saw him staring into her eyes. "What?" she asked softly.

"Why did you overdose?" he asked.

She looked out towards the water and back at him. "Because I'm a bitch," she began, "I lost you for a stupid reason. Singing and Dancing weren't making me happy one bit. People were getting on my nerves. I just turned to pills since I can't stand sharp objects."

He smiled at the last part she said. She hasn't changed. "I heard you came to the hospital and lied so you could get in to see me. Why?"

"You know the reason, Elie. I love you. I wanted to be there until you woke up but if I did, I wouldn't be able to see or talk to you again. I don't want that one bit. You mean everything to me. If I lost you, I'd die."

Elie thought in her head that what her friends and managers said was true. Bradin did still love her and would die if she did.

"The song was amazing," he told her, "It's like nothing else I've read or heard. Did it come from your heart?" She nodded. "Elie, you're amazing. I don't care what anyone says about you. You've made me happy. You've made me...me. I don't know or see why you overdosed because you knew that you would always have me, even if we weren't together. I'd still be there for you."

"Are you done talking?" He looked at her strangely. She placed her hand on the back of his head and drew his face closer to hers until their lips met. He stood there in shock for a second and then kissed her back.


	27. Chapter 26

Feeling her lips against his once again felt amazing. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he deepened the kiss adding passion. He felt Elie pull away and pulled her back in.

"No," he said continuing to kiss her, "Don't."

"Brae," she said, "I'm not going anywhere. You can stop."

He looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "I just spent how many weeks trying to get you out of my mind. I can't do that. I can't stay away from you." He moved her hair behind her ear as he continued, "I don't know what I would do without you. I can't spend another second away from you, baby. Please, tell me you won't leave me again and mean it."

"I only came back to Playa Linda to give you that song and to tell you that I'm staying in LA. It's closer to the college and more affordable." She watched as his face fell and he looked away. "And, I was wondering if you would move in with me."

He looked back at her with the biggest smile on his face. He picked her up and spun her around several times. He held onto her tightly as he stopped. "Oh baby," he whispered softly.

"In my book," she began pulling away, "that means a hell yes."

He smiled and kissed her. Within a week, Bradin was out and moving into Elie's apartment with her. He was so excited that they were together again. He knew that his life was now perfect. He had the girl. He lives with her. They're in the same college. Could anything else go wrong?"

He parked his car in the parking lot to the apartments and headed up to the apartment. He knocked on the door and heard her yell something. He smiled when he saw the door open and she was revealed.

"Hey," she said.

"Good day, beautiful," he said before they kissed, "I missed you."

"Awe. I missed you, too," she said. She steped aside to let him in and helped him carry some stuff in. As she walked up the stairs carrying a box, she saw Bradin standing in the doorway smirking at her. "What?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

He took the box from her. "Stay here," he said. He walked back in, placed the box down, and walked back up to Elie. He picked her up and carried her like she was his bride. He kicked the door shut.

"You still have your trunk open," she told him.

"There's nothing important in there," he told her, "I have all I need in my arms." She smiled as he set her down on the couch. "I don't want you moving from that spot," he said pointing to her, "If I see you move, I wil punish you."

"How?" she asked.

He kissed her. "You'll find out," he said. She watched as he walked into the bedroom. She sat there and sighed. She saw him walk out a minute late holding something behind his back. He sat beside her. "Let me see your wrist."

She held her wrist out. He hooked a bracelet around her wrist. She peered down at it and noticed several charms hooked on the bracelet. He took a hold on a music note. "This is for your love of music and song." He took a dance shoe. "This is to show your love of dancing." Next, he took wings. "These are to show that you are an angel from heaven." He took the next: a star. "You are my shining star. When it's night time, and I've lost my way, I look for you and I am found." Finally, he took a heart. "This resembles my heart. It's yours to keep. It holds all of my love. Don't let it get away."

Tears formed in Elie's eyes as she heard that. She leaned towards him and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you so much," he said as he kissed her again. He just wanted the evening to come. He wanted to see her reaction to his dinner plans.


	28. Chapter 27

Bradin and Elie sat in one of the finest restaurants in Los Angeles. Elie noticed that Bradin was NOT himself one bit. He was too quiet and kept his eyes focused on whatever was on the table in front of him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her and back down at the table shaking his head. Elie didn't like that he answered with the shake of his head. Yet, she didn't want to force him. Bradin's hand was in his pocket. He kept playing around with the box making him more nervous.

"I'll be right back," he said standing up. He walked to the men's room and ran cold water. He cupped some in his hands and splashed it against his face.

"Proposing?" a man's voice asked. Braidn looked up and saw a man around Johnny's age smiling at him.

"How'd you know?" Bradin asked shutting the water off.

"I acted the same way before I proposed to my wife. But, it turned out to be the best night of our lives. Don't be nervous. All you have to do is be the man she fell in love with."

Bradin nodded towards the guy and walked out of the restroom. He sat back down. "Are you okay?" Elie asked.

"I'm fine." After that, they got lost in coversation. They walked in a nearby park after they ate. Bradin fell silent again. He thought and thought and decided to wait on proposing to her. It wasn't the right time to ask her. He didn't want to lose her after only four days of being with her again.

Weeks passed. Bradin and Elie got closer and more happier with each other. Elie found a job at a dance studio not far from the apartment where she taught young girls how to dance. Bradin was happy that she didn't give up on dancing. She stopped singing professionally. Every once in a while, he would catch her singing as she did things around the apartment.

Bradin was driving home from work late one evening. He felt so bad that he didn't call Elie to tell her he was staying late. He didn't have the time because his boss was being a jerk. He just hoped that she wasn't mad. He parked his car. He walked up to the apartment and used his key to unlock the door. He found that it was already unlocked. It was unlike Elie to leave it like that. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. He found stuff all over the floor.

"Elie!" he shouted running further into the apartment, "Elie!" He went into their bedroom and found her lying lifeless on the floor. "Oh god," he said rushing to her side. He checked for her pulse and found a slow one.

He waited in the Emergency Room waiting room staring at the engagement ring he wanted to give Elie. he had his other hand in front of his mouth. He closed the box and his eyes at the same time.

"Excuse me?" he heard. He peered up and saw the doctor who took care of Elie. "I have news on your girlfriend." Bradin stood up and listened to what the doctor said. "It appears that she got into a fight with someone. And, we're guessing that the other person involved threw your girlfriend to the floor causing her head to hit the floor hard giving her a concussion. She will be fine. We want to keep her for a few days to keep an eye on her."

Bradin nodded. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led Brain to Elie's hospital room. When they arrived, Bradin walked up to the bed. He took a deep breath trying not to cry at how his girlfriend looked. She had bruises on her arms and a mark on her cheek looking as if she was hit by a guy. He kissed her forehead and pulled up a chair. He'd lay with her but didn't want to be kicked out of the room. He sat in the chair, took her one hand, and rested his head on the bed as tears fell down his face.

The following morning, Elie awoke and looked around the room. She tried to sit up when pain shot through her head.

"Good morning," a nurse said walking in, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," she said softly.

The nurse handed Elie some pills to take to help with the headache. "Your boyfriend was here for a while," the nurse told her, "I sent him home to wash up and head off to work if he needed to."

"Who found me?"

"Your boyfriend," she was told, "He came home from work and found you unconcious in your bedroom. We're just thanking God that he found you when he did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be up yet."

Bradin walked into the room. "Baby," he said rushing up to her and taking her into his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said pulling away, "I thought you had work."

"I called in an explained what happened. The boss was fine with it. I just have to go in tomorrow." The nurse left the couple alone. "What happened?" he asked sitting on the bed.

She sat back in the bed and sighed. "My foster father came over," she began, "He wanted to talk about everything. We ended up arguing and I ended up here."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there," he said, "My boss kept me late until the person for the next shift came which wasn't for an hour. I feel so bad for not being there for you."

"You're here now," she said, "It's all I can ask for." He leaned forward and kissed her before pulling her into his arms. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, baby."

Days passed and Elie was able to return home. She walked into the apartment and felt Bradin wrap his arms around her from behind. "How does it feel to be back?" he asked.

"It's better here than at the hospital," she said, "I don't know how I'm going to act if I go into the hospital again. I can't deal with it anymore."

She felt Bradin turn her around and stared into her eyes. "You won't go back in there. I promise. I'm here to protect you. I won't leave unless I have to work or something bad is going on."

She nodded and kissed him. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for you," he said, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I don't care," she said sitting on the couch, "I just want to stay safe from my father."

Bradin sat beside her and placed his arm around her. "We can call the police and have them keep an eye out for him. We can have a cop around you at all time, even when I'm not with you." He watched as she covered her face with her hands. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She uncovered her face. "It's just the things that my father told me that night. I can't get them out of my head."

"Whatever he said, fuck it. None of it is true. Elie, you're an amazing lady. You make lots of people happy. The nurses loved you at the hospital. You brightened their days. You're my world, Elie. I'll die without you. There's something I want to ask you. I've been wanting to ask you for months. I just don't know if it's the right time."

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"Just remember that I love you and I don't want this to ruin anything between us."

"Brae, just ask."

He knelt down on one knee in front of her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

He watched as Elie's face fell to shock. He knew that he ruined what they shared together. In Elie's mind, everything that her father told her that night became a lie. A guy like Bradin comes every once in a lifetime, at least in a girl who has lived like Elie. He made Elie realize at that moment that she was meant to live. She bit her lower lip and nodded. Bradin grinned and kissed her. He went into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He took it from the box and placed it on her ring finger.

_A/N: no the story isn't over yet. there's still some more...action/drama coming. i am sooooooooo happy right now i thought i'd leave you readers like this. oh life couldn't be any more amazing._


	29. Chapter 28

Elie walked into the bedroom as she got ready for work. She smiled at how Bradin looked when he slept. She walked up to the bed.

"Brae? Bradin?" she whispered softly. He groaned. "Baby, I'm leaving for work." He pulled her down onto the bed. He layed her down and layed on top of her and kissed her passionately. "Bradin," she said, "I need to go."

"Fuck work. Stay home," he said pulling away and looking down at her.

"The girls are counting on me," she said, "I promised them I'd teach them something new today."

"Baby," he whined, "Please?"

"I'll get a day off soon. I promise."

"Fine." He kissed her deeply for a minutes and then she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, "Now I have to go."

Bradin moved off of her and watched her get up. He placed his head on his pillow and watched her. "Have a good day, beautiful," he said before she walked out the door.

She looked back at him and smiled. "You too, baby." He smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. As he lied there, he thought about doing something special for her that night when she got home from teaching several dance classes.

Elie got home around five that day and shut the door behind her. She turned to walk into the apartment when she found Bradin in front of her making her jump. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," she said softly.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm so tired," she said.

She watched as he leaned in and kissed her with passion. "Put your bags down," he whispered as he continued to kiss her.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I have a surprise planned," he told her.

"Another one?"

"I love you. And, I love to surprise you. I've been planning this all day."

She placed her bags down and he lifted her into his arms. He started walking towards their dining area. "What are you up to?"

"I cooked you the best meal you could ever have in your lifetime."

"Why?" she asked as she was placed in a chair.

He knelt down in front of her and held her hands in his. "Because since we've been living together for a few weeks, you've done everything. You need a break and I did this for you. There's more. Just... not today." He kissed her softly.

She watched as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back out with two plates and placed one in front of her. He walked to the opposite side of her, set his plate down, and sat down in the chair. He took out a package of matches and took one out. He lit it up and then lit the candle on the table.

As they ate, the doorbell rang. Elie moved to get up. "Stay. I'll get it," Bradin said. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it to find a middle aged man standing there. "Can I help you?" Bradin asked.

"I'm looking for Elie Connolly," he said.

Bradin let the man in and walked back to Elie. "Baby, there's a man here to see you."

Elie got up and walked out to the living room where she stood shocked. "What are you doing here?"


	30. Chapter 29

"How dare you ask that to your father," the man said to Elie.

"Get out," she said, "Get the hell out!"

Bradin stood in the doorway near the kitchen and saw Elie's hands starting to shake. He then saw her make her one hand into a fist, signaling that she was trying to calm down. "Sir," Bradin began, "I think you should leave."

"Shut up, boy!" the man yelled, "I came here to talk to my daughter!"

Bradin looked over at Elie who was looking at him. "I thought he was gone."

She shrugged and looked back at her father. "I thought you were done with me after you attacked me," she said to her father.

He laughed. "You are a worthless piece of shit. You don't even remember what I told you as I beat you."

Bradin ran up to her father and punched him. "Bradin!" Elie yelled pulling him away from her father. Elie saw her father start running towards Bradin and stood in front of him receiving a fist in her stomach. She fell to her knees with her arms in front of her stomach.

"Elie," Bradin said kneeling beside her, "Elie, baby."

"Get up!" her father shouted, "Fight me you weakling!"

Bradin stood up and went after her father again. Her father took Bradin and threw him out the door slamming the door behind him."Elie!" Bradin yelled. He tried get up. All he felt was pain. He took his cell phone and called for help.

Bradin felt helpless laying there not being able to move without pain shooting through his body as his fiancée was getting beat. Just as he moved to get up, police came up to him. He pointed to his apartment door and the police man broke it down. All that Bradin could see was Elie lying on the floor not moving. Bradin crawled over to her slowly and found a needle at her side.

"No!" he shouted, "No! Baby, no." He started shaking he was so terrified of losing her to the grave. He didn't know what he was going to do if she left. "Elie, baby, wake up," he said, "Baby please. Elie."

Paramedics came in and took the two to the hospital. Bradin was checked out by a doctor and was reported fine. All he needed was tylenol or any other kind of pain reliever and rest. Bradin waited in his room for his love's condition.

"Bradin," he heard. He looks up and sees his aunt running up to the bed and hugging him. "What happened?"

"Her father came over and tried to attack her. He stuck a needle in her arm and I can't live if she goes," he cried.

"Calm down," she said soothingly, "Calm down. Don't say that. What would Elie want you to do? Die or live?"

He sat back on his bed and sobbed his eyes out. A knock sounded and he looked up. "You're Elie Connolly's fiancé?" the doctor asked. Bradin nodded. "She's in critical condition. Her father injected a deadly drug into her. We don't know if she's strong enough to fight this off and stay."

Bradin cried harder. "I...need...t-t-to see h-h-h-h-her," he sobbed.

The doctor nodded and helped Bradin to Elie's room. There, Bradin sat on the bed and placed his head on her chest as he bawled his eyes out.

"Don't leave me, baby. I beg of you. I need you so much. You need to stay. I can't live without you, baby. Please don't leave me."

For days, Bradin remained at the hospital. He wasn't going to leave her side at all.

She looked at the two people behind her hoping they knew what she was asking of them. She turned back and saw her fiancé trying to hold back his tears. She didn't want him being like this for the rest of his life. She felt a hand go onto her shoulder. Then, she opens her eyes and moves her one hand.

"Baby?" she heard. She looked to her side, saw Bradin, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and held her never wanting to let her go. "I love you so much," he whispered before kissing the side of her head.

She looked at the end of the bed, saw her parents, and they disappeared with smiles on their faces. She moved her head and kissed Bradin as she wrapped her arms around him as well.


End file.
